A. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to bathing fixtures such as hydro-massage spas and whirlpools. More particularly, it relates to a multipurpose jet manifold for use with the bathing fixtures.
B. Description Of The Art
The use of single jet manifolds which introduce air and water into a hydro-massage whirlpool bath are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,541. It is also known to interconnect nozzles in a manifold type arrangement from either end of the manifold such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,073 . U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,767 illustrates the connection of an inlet to a dispensing tube where the connection is made centrally.
However, the prior art does not provide single piece multipurpose jet manifolds which can be plumbed at various positions to facilitate use in a hydro-massage whirlpool at various locations. Neither does it provide one which can be easily severed into component parts in order to provide additional nozzle housings. Further, the prior art does not show such nozzle manifold constructions which can be easily manufactured through reduced cost molding technology. Thus, an improved jet manifold is desired.